My Family
by Xodox
Summary: It's Jin's first day of school and he has to talk about his family in class. Anna is made 18 years older than Nina in this and stuff...it's kinda sad I guess. Angsty...


My Family 

Summary: It's Jin's first day of school and he has to talk about his family in class. Anna is made 18 years older than Nina in this and stuff… it's kinda sad I guess. Angsty… 

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Tekken! Amazing! I just like toying with the characters and making up stories. It's fuuuun…

My Family

"Jin! Come on are you ready?" Shouted Jun, "It's time for school!"

Jin walked down the stairs clutching his bag tightly in both hands.  

"Yes mother, will it be nice there?" he asked blinking at Jun.

"I hope it is, I don't want my baby going somewhere nasty do I?" she said smiling at her son. Jin shook his head and looked at his shoes. 

"Can father come? You said he might come…"

"No, your father won't come. He's not in a good mood at the moment."

"Is he still mad at grandfather?"

"I suppose he is, now come on, think some nice thoughts while I go fetch your coat.

Jin smiled shyly at his mum and gave a faint sniffle. He wanted his dad to be happy today, he wanted him to come and wave him off as he walked to school, like the other dads. But he wasn't going to, Kazuya was far to upset with his father to bother with his son today. Jin felt bad but he wasn't going to say anything, he knew his father loved him but he wished he'd show it a bit more. Though being five he just thought he just wasn't good enough for his father.

Jun came back into the hall and bent down when she saw Jin sniffling quietly. Jin couldn't cry, his father wouldn't let him, he saw it as a sign of weakness, but that didn't mean Jin couldn't feel hurt. 

"Honey, what's wrong? You can cry if you want, but tell me what's wrong darling…"

"I can't cry, I'm not allowed. Father said so, I want to make father proud by doing what he says."

Jun rolled her eyes and hugged Jin.

"Ok Jin, but just tell me what's wrong, 'k?"

"I want my father to be proud of me and come and see me, but he won't. I shouldn't be upset though, if father is…is…"

Jin's lip wobbled slightly but he kept his face. 

"Don't worry about your dad, I'll talk to him if you want. He's just a big silly!"

Jin giggled nervously and bit his lip.

"Now, let's get you to school!"

Jin gripped him mother's hand tightly as he walked across the playground, he looked at all the other children running round and laughing loudly. He felt a little scared and squeezed his mother's hand a bit more. His feelings of fright were then replaced with sadness as he saw other little boys with their dads. His stomach felt kind of cold as he looked longingly at a redheaded boy making faces at his dad, who started to make some back.

Jun saw thing and scooped Jin into a hug.

"You'll be fine, I'll pick you up at three hon. I'll talk to your father. I love you Jin, remember that ok? Now have a good day, baby."

Jun put her son down and he started to walk slowly to the doors, stopping occasionally to wave at his mum. 

He breathed deeply and shuffled through the large green door in front of him. He saw a room full of children sitting on the carpet; he put his bag and coat on a hook and joined them.

He sat next to the boy with red hair he saw earlier and smiled shyly at him. The boy grinned back at him and stuck his tongue out quickly. Jin gave a nervous giggle and sucked in his cheeks to make his lips stick out. 

The boy laughed loudly, crossed his eyes and stuck out his jaw.  Jin started giggling and couldn't stop; some of the other kids looked round at the red haired boy and joined in laughing loudly.  

The teacher, Mrs Berry, even gave a small laugh before telling the class to settle down to take the register. 

"When you hear your name, I want you to wave to me so I know who you are. We'll give you a badge afterwards so everyone will know who you are, ok?"

The teacher started to read out some names and saw a lot of little children waving. When she got to Hwoarang, he shot up his hand and waved it about madly, making a face at the same time.  Jin decided that he wanted to be Hwoarang's friend after that and hoped Hwoarang would be his friend too. 

After everyone had their badges on and was free to play, Jin went up to Hwoarang and asked to be his friend. Jin was pleased to see Hwoarang nodding furiously and he went to play hide and seek with him and some other kids. 

"Class! Class! Come and take a seat by a table and get a pencil and paper! We're going to do some work now, you have to draw your mum's and dad's or write about them. Me and Miss Hale will be here to help you if you get stuck, lets go!"

Jin picked up his pencil and started to draw his mother and father neatly at the top. He then added Heihachi, his grandfather, and Anna, his grandfather's girlfriend.

He turned to look at what Hwoarang was doing, he saw him making a square with his fingers at his picture.

"This is what Daddy does, he draws pictures and people give him money for them. Some of them are really good! They get hung in these big hall places and, and people walk round and look at them. I don't have a mummy, Daddy says she's in Hull or something, but I don't mind. I love my Daddy and he loves me, so we're ok."

Jin smiled weakly and looked at his little drawings. 

"What you drawing?"

"There's my mother, there's my father, and there's my grandfather and his, erm, mistress."

Hwoarang raised his eyebrows but then looked puzzled. 

"What's a mistress?"  
"I think it's another word for a lady. That's what my father calls her; I don't really know what it means. Anna lives with my grandfather and it makes my father mad…"

Hwoarang nodded and made the square shape again. 

Jin started scribbling some writing underneath his pictures. The teacher came round and commented on his neatness, while laughing at Hwoarang's impression of his father. He'd put orange crayon under his nose and had put a paintbrush by his ear. He grinned at Jin and giggled. Jin grinned at him and picked up a red crayon.

He made a careful dot on his forehead and slicked his hair back. He scowled and waggled his eyebrows at Hwoarang. Hwoarang started to giggle uncontrollably and nearly fell off his chair. 

This made Jin laugh some more and then the teachers turned round and saw the two five year olds rolling on the floor laughing.   
They shook their heads and heaved them onto their chairs; Mrs Berry then picked up a camera and took two pictures of the boys dressed up. When Jin realised what she'd done he looked panic stricken. He nearly started to cry.

Mrs Berry bent down and asked him what was wrong.

"If father saw these he'd be mad with me and I've, I've been bad, I made father look, like a, a fool!"

He tried not to cry but he couldn't, a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks before he could stop them. He roughly wiped them on his t-shirt and reduced himself to sniffling sadly. 

Hwoarang looked sad too and cocked his head at Jin; he bit his lip when he saw his friend. 

"Sorry Jin, I don't want you to get into trouble with your daddy, I didn't mean to."

"It's not you, I've been bad... it's ok."

Jin sat quietly in a corner for the next hour until the parents started to arrive.  Jun came in and scooped him up in a hug when she saw him looking sad. 

Mrs Berry took her into a corner and explained to her what had happened; she showed her the photo of Jin and Hwoarang messing around. She laughed at the way Jin was waggling his eyebrows and sneering.

"He was worried that he'd made his father look a fool, I also think you should read what he wrote earlier. The children had to draw their families and write a little sentence, just to encourage pen skills. Jin wrote a couple of short paragraphs, I was amazed, and they're so neat too…" 

Jun took the picture and the paper and picked up Jin.

"Thank you Mrs Berry, I'll take a look tonight."

"Oh by the way, Mrs Kazama, Jin has made a good friend today."

Jun nodded and took Jin to the car.

Jin smiled weakly when they got in the door. 

" I made a friend today mother, his name is Hwoarang and he is very funny. Most of the day was good, apart from when I was bad. I think you'll like Hwoarang mother, he is very nice even if he is a bit silly. I like him a lot."

Jun beamed at Jin and told him to go watch TV, Jin smiled happily and bounded into the front room.

Jun took a deep breath and went into Kazuya's study. She frowned deeply at him and thrust the piece of paper at him. Kazuya scowled at the way he was being disturbed.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, but I think your son does. Stop pitying yourself and read that."

Kazuya glared at Jun as she walked out, picked up the paper roughly and leaned back stiffly in his chair.

'I am Jin Kazama; I have a mother and a father but no brothers or sisters. I do not mind. 

My mother is very nice and happy and she takes care of me. She loves me. My father is a sad man because his father makes him sad but I think he loves me too. Grandfather Heihachi has a mistress called Anna and that makes father upset, I do not think he likes Anna very much or he would be happier. 

Anna has a little sister called Nina and she is my friend but I have only played with her once. She doesn't like Anna making my father sad too. She told me so. 

When father is sad I am sad, because he doesn't talk and needs to think. I respect that. My father is a busy man but I know he is good. I know that because he is my father, fathers have to be good, I think. 

My mother plays with me and is fun, we play chase and she reads to me sometimes. I do not know what father likes to play, I think father would like to play chase but is too sad to do that. That is my family.'

Kazuya put the paper down gently on the table and sighed heavily, he rubbed his temples and felt worse than usual. He then noticed something sticking out behind the paper. It was the picture of Jin and Hwoarang dressed up.

Kazuya started to roar with laughter when he saw his son looking like a small copy of him, his hair back and scowling oddly. 

Jun came back when she heard Kazuya's laughing. 

"I'm glad you can laugh," she said icily, "because Jin nearly cried when he thought he'd made you a fool. I saw him looking at his friend's father in the playground, he was practically crying out for a father who would make faces at him or even speak to him. He practically worships you Kazuya, it's just taken you five years to see it."  
She walked calmly back out and into the kitchen where she continued to make dinner. 

Kazuya sat brooding for a few minutes before his eyes rested on a particular piece of the writing. 'I think father would like to play chase…' Kazuya smiled and walked downstairs.

"Jin?"

"Yes, father?" Jin squeaked.

"Would you like to play chase with me?"

"I'd love to…"


End file.
